Foxy Misadventures
by Kyuubi16
Summary: A NarutoxKanokon crossover. Naruto travels to a new world to gain allies for his cause. During which he comes across many interesting characters, including a golden haired vixen. NarutoxHarem.
1. The Golden Vixen: Re!

Foxy Misadventures  
0  
NarutoxHarem  
0  
Story Start  
0

Naruto never found himself able to enjoy peace for long during his travels. The life he had lived over the years have allowed him to encounter many strange incidents and beings out of legends. He had over the course of his life faced demons, dragons, monsters, ghost, vampires, lycans, and Kami only knows what else.

He was powerful and without a doubt brave. After awhile one can't help but be molded into who he was currently after all his experiences. In this world he was currently in Kunpo High. Now unlike some worlds with this setting he was on business and not vacation. Well he was, but he couldn't find any allies to his cause. Dimension Hopping, building an army, and managing an empire was costly and required much patience and intelligence. He found that oddly enough that High Schools seemed to be breeding ground for strange phenomenons and the such. Often he would transform into a younger age or adopted into a family to become familiar with the customs and area.

That's why he was currently at the High School and why with a yawn he collapsed on the desk. He hadn't been able to sleep lately for some strange reason. It was the normal, lack of poon sleep deprave instances. ''Ohayo Namikaze-kun!'' Greeted a feminine voice.

It was known other then the class rep Asahina. Her circular frames and short black hair suited her, as the first time he saw her he pegged her as cute.

''Ohayo Asahina-san how,'' He yawned and sat up. ''...are you this morning?''

''I'm good but sounds like someone didn't get much sleep last night.'' She said with that stern look of hers.

''Yeah it's just the damnest thing you know.'' He said, scratching his head and stretching.

''Namikaze-kun it isn't proper to swear in an environment as such as this,'' She scolded him.

''Yeah well if you been through what I have you wouldn't…'' He started to say when suddenly the door to the classroom slid open, revealing a beautiful, dark haired girl with an ample bosom. She wore the uniform of the school so she was obviously a student. She was a few inches shorter then Naruto and had Emerald eyes that made him just want to gaze at them. She had rapidly made her way across the room, while a trail of whispers followed her from the students.

"Isn't that Chizuru-san…?"

"…so pretty…"

"Why is she here?"

She had halted in front of Naruto's desk. He first caught sight of the letter in her hand and looked up as their eyes met. "Found you!" She exclaimed before handing Naruto the note. A moment later she was by the door, but not before stopping at the door and blowing a kiss towards Naruto.

''Namikaze-kun.''

''Yes Asahina-san.''

"I don't know what that note says, Namikaze-kun, you had better be careful around that girl." Asahina said in that stern tone of hers.

''Whatever you say…now if you excuse me I have someone's puppy to go kidnap,'' He said standing up and walking out the room.

_'What the hell?' _Came to the girl's mind as she tried to figure out if she heard Naruto correctly.

Naruto had opened the note and read it's contents. She apparently wanted to meet him in the music room. He caught sight of a piano being played masterfully. Naruto opened the door, the music suddenly stopped as the girl from before turned her head and smile.

''Namikaze Naruto-kun please come in.''

''Minamoto-san is there a reason you asked me to meet you here today?'' He had seen the girl around and heard of her, but he never really interacted with her.

''Please call me Chizuru, Naruto-kun." Suggested the girl, "That's what everyone else calls me!"

_Oh hell either Darkanis is being an ass-hole again and sent an assassin in the guise of a beautiful woman or she's a fangirl that found out how to travel. _

''As you wish Chizuru-chan!'' He noticed the light blushed that adorned her cheeks.

"S-so did you get lost on the way here?''

''Not really…one of the things I do whenever I go to a new place is find the lay out and memorize IT.'' _Best place to hide…best place to assassinate a person from. Best place to get freaky with a woman with. The essentials. _

''You were surprised too weren't you Naruto-kun! It was so sudden." She said as her cheeks redden.

''I'm used to surprises and the such so it didn't surprise me too much.'' He said then noticed the red crest on her uniform signifying she was a second year. Though it seemed the girl thought he was looking somewhere and covered her chest with her arms.

"You're pretty ecchi, Naruto-kun…"

''I am a teenage male so I do have the sexual desires…I was actually admiring your badge, but those are pretty nice too.''

Chizuru was taken back by the blonde's response. She figured she tease him a bit then tell him it was a joke when he became flustered. Though for what she had in mind his forward attitude was a big plus.

"But aside from that, Naruto-kun…" began Chizuru as she hugged herself below her bust, pushing her boobs up, "You like big ones, right?"

''I'd be lying if I say no…but aren't we getting off topic?'' He asked. ''I'm really curious as to why you asked me here?''

''Right, I was curious about something. What kind of place did you live in before you came here?" asked Chizuru.

"Huh?" questioned Naruto, wondering why she suddenly asked.

"It was a place with Mountains and rivers, with lots of plants and trees and animals." Chizuru stated excitedly. "Am I right?"

"Hai,'' He drawled out suspiciously. The description of many places he lived fit there but no better then…well hell that fit a lot of places.

"The scent." Chizuru bluntly stated. "The smell of nature. The smell coming from you is overpowering."

''Uum ok.'' _Ok I feel as If it's right in front of me. She can smell the nature on me…could she be… _

"That's it!" Shouted Chizuru as she lunged towards Naruto, intent on tackling him into a hug. "I can't hold back any longer!" The next thing Naruto knew he was tackled to the ground. His face smashed between her breasts. He could have avoided the lunge quite easily but let's be honest. What straight guy in his right mind would have?

''That warm and gentle smell…it overflows my senses…I can't just contain myself. '' She said pressing her lips to his. Her lips were soft and were delicious. It was then it hit him…what was different about this girl…what she was. As they broke the kiss her Pheromones hit his nose causing him to be disorientated slightly. When he came too he noticed large golden Kitsune tail sticking from out of her skirt. His eyes traveled farther up to see golden hair and kitsune ears. _'So she was the one bearing the scent of fox. Damnit! And I thought it was that cute nurse too! Oh well...it's not like most of the kind of beings here seem all that adept or ready for combat purposes anyway.''_

''I don't know my Vixen, you tell me.''

Her hands immediately shot up to her ears as horror came to her face. ''Oh no! I-I-I-t's not what you think it's…um…Cosplay…I thought you be into that sort of thing! That's it!'' She said jumping up, waving her arms in a frantic manner.

Naruto cocked his head and gave her a look that said 'Are you for real!''

''You're a female Kitsune, a vixen, there's no use in hiding your identity now.''

Chizuru adorned a downcast look. ''You're right…I'm a fox…A demon animal….''

''A complex and mysterious Beauty.'' He finished with a smile recognizing 'that' look from anywhere.

''Hai…I'm not human like you Naruto-kun,'' She said crest fallen as Naruto chuckled.

''I'm not exactly 'normal' myself.'' He said as the shroud of chakra covering his person was reascended. Slowly his own Kitsune appendages appeared into site. His own bushy tails more pronounced then hers swayed back and forth in a pendulous like motion.

''You're not the only one kitsune here,'' He finished as one of his tails brushed her cheek. He supposed if he was taking his job a little more seriously he could have easily pinpointed who she was a long time ago, but at this point of life his routine had settled into a more dry and tired formula that lately was in need of being spruced up.

He saw the array of emotions go through her face at a rapid face but the mostly easily recognized was joy. The next thing he knew he was pinned to the ground again.

''From the moment I saw you…I knew you were different Naruto-kun…at first I was afraid…that you wouldn't accept me but now I'm glad…that your like me.'' She said as she kissed him passionately. They lips pressed parted after a few seconds. ''I really like you Naruto-kun,'' She said sliding off his uniform jacket.

''Uum Chizuru…are you doing what I think your doing?''

''Well Naruto-kun this is my first time with a boy…yeah! This is my first time with a boy so I'm just going to follow my instincts.''

''Whoa…seriously?'' It wasn't the first time that a female had jumped his bones when they first met, but usually said woman was in heat or something.

''That's right…your prize is Minamoto Chizuru a Lively Vixen.''

''Well hell, I have no complaints then,'' The blonde said as his hands slid up her skirt. Who was he to the deny the cute little thing what he wanted?

''Wait…Oh no! He's coming!'' Chizuru exclaimed as she stopped her actions.

''Who?'' Was his question when a black haired teenager appeared in the window. He was dressed in the male's version of the school uniform and looked rather Bishi like. Not that Naruto had anything against Bishonen's, but after having to deal with crazy asshats like Light, Suzaku, and various other colorful characters one grew rather weary of certain people.

''What's going on Chizuru? You didn't tell me…that you were meeting a man today…Will you tell me something Chizuru? Why are you holding that guy down? That's not like you. Why did you reveal your true form to him? But what I want to know the most is…WHO THE HELL IS THIS GUY!'' He demanded, apparently not taking notice to Naruto's form.

''Keep your voice down…I didn't call for you, so why are you here Tayura?''

''Answer my question Chizuru! Who is he? I haven't seen his face before, is he a new demon? Or is he…Or is he…''

''No…Naruto-kun is definitely demon…show him dear.''

Naruto stood up, allowing his tails to sway to the side and his ears to be revealed. ''I'm more or less a Hybrid, but a Kitsune is my most designated form.'' It was his most natural demonic state as it was his original. Throughout all the shit Naruto went through from since it all began, the deaths and rebirths, the black-light virus, and genetic tinkering with his DNA it was a wonder if he could call himself a human anymore at all.

''See…Naruto-kun isn't just an ordinary guy…he stole my….he stole Chizuru's heart away…I have prepared myself for this moment. I don't care what you think about the love between Naruto-kun and I...though I didn't really want anyone to findout. So there is nothing for you to do here. I am busy with my beginning a relationship of sin with Naruto-kun. You're a good boy, so go play outside.''

''Love? Ha…you heard him…he's not even a full blooded Demon…Albeit better then being some human you can…'' His statement was cut off by Naruto being possessed by Chizuru.

For a moment the blonde Kyuubi was dumbfounded, trying to figure out what the hell just happened. He then sprouted an extra tail, a black one. Then he started to feel Chizuru's presence. _''You know…you should ask next time you're going to do something like that.''_

''Sorry Naruto-kun…it was the only way to show the true depths of our love,'' Came out of his mouth in Chizuru's voice. Yep…once again another one situation that added to the long list of why Naruto drinks. This would be number 72 if he was remembering correctly. And how the hell could they fuse based on love? It wasn't even an hour since he met the girl. Maybe the love was one-sided? Or maybe there was 'another' reason.

''Even you Taruya should understand this…for a fox to possess a human both of their hearts must be completely accepting. If the human's heart was closed off then I wouldn't have been able to merge with Naruto-kun…sense he has human blood and heart it was possible to still do this….do you really want to test us any further?'' She asked and it seemed like he did when he sprouted a kitsune tail and ears of his own.

''If you're so sure this bond of yours…then I'll test it myself.'' Taryua stated as he summoned a ball of foxfire in his palm.

''Then let's see how well you do…when we join our powers together,'' A wave of youki rushed off them. They generated a large kitsune composed out of foxfire.

''Now what will you do? Do you want to test the bond of our love?''

''…Ha…Hahah….I give in!'' He shouted, back flipping and getting on his hands and knees. ''I…I have no choice…if you've gone that far..with that kind of foxfire. ..I'd die…if I tried to endure that.''

''What can I say…that's just how deep our bond is apparently,'' Naruto answered. '' But even if I didn't use the power of the extra tail…I can still feel it coursing through my veins.''

''Our mutual bond has grown to an unthinkable extent…there is no doubt that it was love at first sight. I'm glad that I love you…Naruto-kun.''

''Keh,'' Taruya scoffed. ''You're over 400 years old. You shouldn't be talking about things like love at first sight, act your age.''

''I'm a girl…and and you bring up age!'' She shouted, leaping out of Naruto's body completely nude and nailing the guy in the face, sending him crashing into the wall. ''You rude bastard.''

''Man…that was fucking…'' Naruto looked up to see Chizuru's naked form and fell back from a nosebleed.

''He…Hey…What's wrong Naruto-kun! So much blood. No! Where are you hurt?''

''I'm not hurt…but if you don't get some clothes on soon I'll die of blood lose.'' _God why does this bloody annoyance seem to come and go at it's own damn convenience? I really hate my life at times._

''Clothes?'' She asked, then taking notice of her position.''Ah…Gomen…but Naruto-kun…I don't mind if you look…because sooner or later…you know?'' she said poking her fingers togethers.

''Yeah…but I like to be conscious during then.'' he remarked.

''Hey…'' Taruya groaned, ''You guys are a stupid couple….Chizuru! You…You…You!''

''What are you so agitated about? You always see me naked, but have you ever been happy about it?''

''I'm tired of seeing you naked! But it's not that, it's what's behind you guys…who is controlling that?'' he asked as the blazing fire began to spread over the room.

''Ah, Oh no. I forgot all about it.'' she remarked as the two males sweatdropped.

''You didn't forget. You're 400 years old so your mind is slipping.''

''I forget because you say things like that,'' She responded by whipping off her shoe and launching it at light speed, connected it with his chin.

''I got it…'' Naruto said as he went over to the fire. He placed his hands together and began to concentrate. After thirty seconds he pulled them together and clapped, the foxfire extinguished. ''Holy crap that worked!'' He shouted in amazement as the other two foxes nearly face faulted.

''Hey Chizuru-chan…I got a question.'' As they were leaving the school grounds or fleeing the scene, however you looked at it something struck Naruto's curiosity.

''Yes Naruto-kun?''

''Who was that guy?''

''Oh you mean Taruya…that's just my Ototu.''

''Ohhh..for a second there I thought he was gay or something when he said he was tired of seeing you naked….then that mean he's...''

''Has a big sister complex.'' she finished for him.

''Exactly…also his fur is silver unlike your gold.''

''We're not related by blood.'' she explained as a smirk formed on Naruto's face.

''So I shouldn't dismiss that gay theory just yet?

''Naruto-kun?''

''What?''

At that Chizuru began the explanation. ''My Okaa-sama and I found him six years ago….back then he was small and cute, unlike now.''

''Huh.'' He said as she started licking his cheek. ''Hey…want to go back to my place?'' He asked. ''I mean it's getting late and we should be getting to sleep soon.'' Even as the words came out, he knew it was crock as much sleeping wouldn't be done with those bedroom eyes Chizuru was giving him. It was times like this he loved being a Traveler. ''Oh and call me Naruto from now on ok Chizuru-chan?''

''Oh...Okay.''

00

Chapter End- Knowledge Bomb

000

Kun is a Japanese Suffix often used by someone of senior status in addressing or referring to those of junior status, or by anyone when addressing or referring to male children or male teenagers. It can also be used by females when addressing a male that they are emotionally attached to or have known for a long period of time. Although _kun_ is generally used for boys, that is not a hard rule. For example, in business settings, young female employees may also be addressed as _kun_ by older males of senior status. It can also be used by male teachers addressing their female students.

Chan is the female equivalent used by the speaker finds a person endearing. Thus, using _chan_ with a superior's name would be condescending and rude. In general, _chan_ is used for babies, young children, and teenage girls. It may also be used towards cute animals, lovers, close friends, or any youthful woman. Although traditionally honorifics are not applied to oneself, some young women adopt the childish affectation of referring to themselves in the third person using Chan. Also, the very common female name suffix Ko may be dropped, as in Kana-chan.

A lot of people in stories I've seen use Suffixes all the time and often incorrectly. Like people who have Naruto call Sasuke, Sasuke-teme when Teme if I'm remembering correctly is a way of saying 'You' in a rude manner and not bastard in the way some people think to use it. This is the first of the Knowledge Bombs I might start dropping in the fics about various things, stories, or authors. Let me know what you all think of this rewritten chapter.


	2. Aftermath of a Meeting! Re!

Foxy Misadventures  
0  
NarutoxHarem  
0  
Author's Note  
0  
Reposted chapters like this ones have added detailed and altered dialogue added to them or made longer to make the story flow more fluently.

0  
Story Start  
0

_''Naruto-kun...'' _A voice softly called out to him as he started to stir. And he was having the most magnificent dream to. As he came too he noticed something was on top of his body. Something that was soft and pressing against his chest. A two soft somethings in that felt not too vaguely familiar.

''Huu...?'' he muttered unintelligibly as his blurry eyes opened. It took a moment for his vision to clear up and to notice it was none other then that vixen Chizuru on top of him.

''Good morning.'' Chizuru cheerfully greeted. She was wearing boy shorts and a sleeveless night gown that showed her ample cleavage. Aah yes and what magnificent cleavage it was. Mountainous, soft, and probably the number source of fanboy wank material at the school.

''Uugh what happened?'' he asked her with a groan as his head began pounding. Despite how many times he made a promise to himself not to get messed up he always went and did it. In fact it was in the middle of a midnight ramen run that he found himself on this planet and bull-shitted his reason for staying there as he didn't want Kuiinshi to send him into a rather twisted planet without women like that one universe...the bastard. The only thing he was aware of was that Kuiinshi was involved because he was bull-shitting as well about this being one of Naruto's target planets.

''Last night was great.'' She stated as her face became flush. ''I won't ever forget it. You feel the same way? Right?'' She asked him in a hopeful tone as she blinked her eyes at him in an overly cute gesture.

_'Whoa! Did I get laid and not remember? Curse you midnight ramen run with sake! You have finally betrayed me like that fortune teller said you would!''_

Suddenly the door popped up and it was none other then Chizuru's brother ruining what would have been without a doubt one of the best morning wake-ups Naruto could have ever wanted.

''Aah! It's so early and you're already making a racket!'' Taruya complained and as a resulted alarmed Naruto.

''What the hell? Where am I?'' Naruto asked as he gazed around the room. Silk curtains, cream colored sheets, and the smell of peach lotion. This was not his room at all.

''After circumstances which I am not allowed to repeat we brought you here to our place.'' Taruya sulkily remarked as

Naruto rubbed the bruise on the back of his head.

''I don't want to know what happened do I?'' he mumbled to himself as he tried to come to terms with what the hell was going on.

''You were awesome yesterday, Naruto-kun when you were battling that fire I was awestruck,'' She said lovingly as she rubbed her cheek against Naruto's face.

''It was nothing...really. I mean it really was that simple. '' he said as Chizuru continued to caress her face against his.

''Hm?''

''Nothing...never-mind,'' He said shaking his head. Why the hell did his back hurt? Like he was scrapped against something.

''If you're ready to get up Naruto-kun the bath is warm, so you can get in. Your clothes are being washed, too.''

''Wait...what?'' Naruto asked as he lifted up the sheets.

''I'm the one who undressed you...' Taruya said as Naruto looked horrified. ''Though Chizuru was going...'' Naruto's mind blanked out for a moment. ''...her fingers.''

''I should be more horrified a gay dude undressed me, but since my Anus isn't hurting!'' Naruto couldn't help but add in a gay joke as he continued to surmise his situation.

''I'M NOT GAY!'' Taruya roared in response to Naruto's accusation as his face began going red.

''That was pretty defensive. you must get that a lot.'' It was funny to mess with guys like Taruya. They had such short tempers and were concerned with their masculinity.

''Now, now, Naruto-kun let's go you in that bath.'' Chizuru said dragging him away. She brought him to the bathroom and began undressing.

''Whoa...not that I'm complaining, but what's going on here?'' he asked as his eyes fell upon her cleavage.

''I'm getting in too. I have to wash my husband's back of course.'' she told him as she continued to undress.

Naruto's eyes widened. '_Sake, the stench of shame, and the taste of cheap chicken-wings on my breath. Holy crap! We didn't get married in Vegas or something did we?''_

''CHIZURU! The pot's overflowing!"' Taruya shouted from the Kitchen as an annoyed expression came across the Vixen's face.

''Ah! Damn it; why can't he do anything right? I was in the middle or preparing something to eat. Sorry darling. Next time.'' She said kissing Naruto's cheek before she darted off into the kitchen.

'_'C'mon Tayura! Turn it down instead of just watching!''_

_''You told me not to touch it before!''_

_''Idiot! Have you never heard of playing be ear?''_

Naruto finished up his bath quickly and arrived downstairs. There, was a plate of sandwiches and tea waiting for him. ''Wow Chizuru, this looks lovely.'' as he glanced over the freshly prepared food.

''Go ahead and eat up.'' she told the blond with a cheerful smile as she lovingly watched him eat the meal.

''Itadakimasu.''

Even though there was a slight mix-up in the salt/sugar ratio of the meal, Naruto enjoyed it all the same. Then again Naruto could enjoy the food made by just about any lethal chef as long as she was a cute girl. Which unfortunately led to phrase Naruto has no taste to almost Memetic levels. Though they never last long as it was often wrongly interpreted by the women Naruto pursued and said perpetrators were often beat down by said angry women.

As they entered the school grounds they became aware of everyone looking at them.

''Tch...as long as there's one attractive person with someone not in their norm of a group or two of the opposite sex together it always draws attention. I would say it's quite sad most teens lives only revolved around rumors and other high school chef, but I suppose I can't fault them for being the kids they are.''

''Hai, two beautiful people together probably seems like a crime to them. I guess we just draw attention.'' she chirped happily as she nuzzled her head against his arm.

_''Huh? Minamto-san and the transfer student?''_

_''He works fast!''_

_''It's Ecchi!''_

_''At this hour of the morning!''_

_''Minamoto gave him a letter!''_

_''His name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto! Isn't that weird? Why does he have two last names?''_

_''They're too close to each other!''_

_''It's Echi!''_

_''He's pretty hot!''  
_

_''She snatched him up!''  
_

_''He has such nice eyes and did you see that ass?''  
_

_''That type is surprisingly!''_

_''It's still Echi.''_

Naruto ignored the whispers of the annoying school children who apparently had nothing better to do.

''See! The walls have ears and the doors have eyes...there is nothing but ears here...so we'll talk about the important stuff later...okay?''  
''What's there to talk about? All I see is...'' Naruto took noticed of her hands. There were many small cuts covering her hand. Normally he would have took notice, but his concentration was more on this new situation. ''Your hands..Chizuru...what happened?'' he asked as he looked over the injured digits.

She suddenly snatched them away. ''N-Nothing. It's nothing.''

''Your beautiful hands...'' She latched onto Naruto's arm and pulled him forward.

''Let's go...we'll be late.'' she said as she tried to change the subject, but Naruto wasn't going to let her.

''Chizuru...why are you avoiding the question?'' he was curious as to why Chizuru didn't want to tell him what happened.

Her face became flushed. ''It's this!'' She relented handing him the box lunch.

''The Obentou?''

''Yes...you've probably realized it, but I'm not very good at cooking at all. So chopping, cooking, and frying...I ended up chopping, cooking, and frying my fingers as well...''

Naruo brought one of her hands to his face and kissed her fingers as he softly whispered. ''You really are an angel...''

''Ara...Naruto-kun,'' Her blush became even heavier as a result of his compliment.

_''Did you see that?''_

_''Echi I tell you! Echi!''_

_''Damnit! How did the transfer student get a peace of ass like Chizuru-san?  
_

''Come on let's go...'' He said as they walked away from the nosy ground. ''I extinguished the fire, but I didn't think about replacing the desk or checking for any hidden scorch marks. Maybe we should contact the school under a guise or implicate an arsonist or something?''

''Naruto-kun...let's just forget about it.''

''Chizuru?''

''We shouldn't get involved. We should stay away from the music room,'' Her expression suddenly changed. ''Those guys are here.''

''Those guys?'' he echoed as he wondered just what in the hell she was talking about.

''Monster Hunters.'' she whispered to Naruto who frowned._'Oh for the love of a football player back flipping over a midget. Can't things ever be simple for once?'_

''Great another damn incarnation of hunters I have to deal with. I take it these bastards are the persistent type?''

''Hai...they'll chase us to the ends of the earth if they discover our identity. Rumor has it that there are hunters among the faculty.'' she added to her earlier statement as she began explaining what she had meant by her earlier statement.

''I see...then I...''

''WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STREET AT THIS HOUR OF THE MORNING!''

Naruto spun and came face to face with Asahina. ''Class rep?''

''I see you then didn't take my advice,'' She sent a glare at Chizuru's declaration who gave a look of aloofness. One of Chizuru's arm went under her bust as to highlight them which set Asahina off. Before anything else could occur, Chizuru spoke, ''Akane-chan, thanks for always taking care of that idiot...Tayura.'' She spoke cheerfully.

''It's no big deal. He's a classmate after all.''She spoke with false cheerfulness. ''As a class rep, it's my obligation to help students who are failing.  
Chizuru cocked her head to the side to hide her smirk. ''Ah. I see. As a class rep.''

''Huh?''

''Since I always see you two together, it's easy to get the wrong idea.'' the playfully vixen said as she began teasing the class representative.

''Wha...what do you mean wrong idea...he and I aren't...'' Akane sputtered out as her face became flushed.

''Ooh?'' Mischievousness flashed across Chizuru's face. ''He's always talking about you at home, so it's easy to get that impression.'' She ran her hand through her hair. ''Right, Tayura?''

Said boy popped up from the ground. ''Wa...! Wait A MINUTE! DON'T INVOLVE ME!'' He separated from the ground. ''Perfect timing Tayura. I wanted to ask you. You like Akane-chan don't you?''

Tayura grimaced and Akane continued to remain flushed.

''How could I?'' He said turning his head.

''Knew he was gay...'' Naruto whispered. ''Asahina-san forget him.''

''Don't worry about it. It's not I think anything of Minamoto anyway. But thank you Namikaze-kun. You're a kind person.'

''Hey Tayura, you'd better tell her you like her. Otherwise she might end up making a pass at Naruto-kun.''

''I'M NOT KIDDING. WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO FORCE ME TOGETHER WITH THAT FOUR-EYES?'' He shouted. ''I ONLY LOVE YOU CHIZURU!'' He said pulling her into a hug. Akane and Taruya shared a look, the former being laid out by a fierce punch by Chizuru and the former turning her head.

''C...Con...Him...?''

''When a woman lures a man with sex, and then ends up conning him out of his money.''

''Ah...so she means to prey on his desire to try something different...?''

''Why the hell are you lot talking around me?'' Naruto asked getting steadily annoyed.

''Naruto-kun! You know nothing is between me and this moron right?'' Chizuru said batting her eyelashes.

''Yeah...I hold on to my belief that he's gay.'' Naruto added with a snicker knowing full and well it would set off the temper of the fox boy.

''I'm not gay damnit!'' He said holding the five inch bruises his head sported. ''Ah...damn...I thought I should come to school for once and this is how it turns out. But this idiot couple has been on my nerves since we woke up...''

''Since we! WOKE UP...! NAMIKAZE-KUUN...YOU!'' She looked back and forth between Chizuru and Naruto.

''Ufufu...'' Chizuru pulled Naruto into her bust. ''Yesterday Naruto-kun stayed at my house. From dusk until dawn...don't you want to know what we were doing Akane-chan?''

''What do you mean...by that...!...DIRTY...NAMIKAZE-KUN YOU'RE DIRTY!''

''HEY! I take offense to that. I'm clean in every since of the word thank you...well almost.''

Chizuru roared with laughter. ''...No. Clam down...Clam down Akane.'' She said to herself out loud. ''First of all, he only transferred here recently...he doesn't know right from left yet...he's being tricked. Yeah, he's being deceived.''

_''It's double forbidden love...from incest to love theft.''_

_''Suddenly he's two timing!"'_

_''She's the other woman!'' _The female students talked amongst themselves.

''As Namikaze-kun's friend and as his class rep, I am demanding. Break it off with Namikaze-kun right now. Illicit sexual relationships are a violation of school rules!''

''It isn't illicit, though is it? The love between Naruto-kun and I is pure.'' Chizuru stated with complete conviction.

''THAT'S NOT THE PROBLEM!'' The class-rep exploded as Chizuru was completely missing the point of the statement.

''Aah Naruto-kun, she's scary!'' Chizuru whimpered as she shot behind Naruto like he was a shield.

''Aaa...DISGUSTING! It's your own fault.'' Naruto slipped out of Chizuru's grasp as his face slowly went from purple to normal. _'Why is it when I'm always almost smothered it's by Marshmallow Hell and not ass-cheeks? I'm an ass man damnit! Is it too much to ask?''_

''We'll with nearly three minutes weren't of arguing and no apparent cat fight about to break out I think I'll take my leave now.'' He said as the back and forth arguing between the two girls was boring the hell out of him. He came to the school gate to see a black haired man with sharp facial features holding a wooden sword.

''Namikaze-kun! Finally I caught you!'' Said an out of breathe Akane. ''Are you listening to me? I still want to talk to you...''

''That man...who is he?'' _For some reason something is off about that guy. Damnit...I think I burned my senses on whatever the hell happened today. Reasoning? I'm seeing a bunch of purple midgets in the background.  
_

''Yatsuka-sensei? He's the guidance counselor, but this is odd. It's not a dress code inspection day. Those who have nothing to feel guilty about needn't worry about the guidance counselor.''

They walked by but the guidance counselor spoke up. ''Stop! Namikaze; You plan on just walking in?'' he asked as Naruto could only inwardly groaned.

''Namikaze-kun. I'll leave you in Yatsukia-sensei's hands.'' Akane said as she went on ahead.

Naruto turned, repressing a sigh of annoyance, ''Something you need Yatsukia-sensei?''

''You know, fire isn't something you should play with.''

Naruto remained rather impassive at this. _'Why the hell am I here again?'_

''You're quite the rebellious one aren't you?' I see you got guts. I can't say that I hate guys like you. Alright. We'll change Venues. Let's go to the guidance office...''

_'Damn. Now how will I go about killing him if he is a hunter when Akane can implicate me as being one of the last people to see him?''_

''Oh, good morning Yatsuka-sensei.'' Greeted an attractive raven haired woman. She wore glasses like Akane, but unlike the former's short hair she had two pony tails on her side. One hanging casually in the back and the other in the front. She wore a white dress shirt and long skirt.

''Sahara-sensei.'' Naruto greeted as he took notice of Yatsuka's expression. He didn't seem to happy.

''C'mon now, you'll be late if you don't hurry. What are you doing standing around here?''

''Ara?'' She looked at Yatsuka. ''Ara...ara? Yatsuka-sensei?''

''What?''

''Do you have some business with my homeroom student?''

''The incident in the music room yesterday...''

''Aren't the police still investigating it? Or was there some other clues?''

_'Go now. Now.'_ She waved Naruto off.

''Right...got to go.'' Naruto said as he went on his way to the building.

''Wait! NAMIKAZE! I'm still...''

''You're still talking to me aren't you?''Sahara asked regaining his attention.

_''Great, something always occurs that's a pain in my ass. Though this time I'm getting on top of the situation.'_


End file.
